Karma
by ImNotSoEpic
Summary: Karma is life. James Potter finds this out the hard way.  For Allya Ride's 'My Life is Average' challenge.  Rated T for swearing


This was for Allya Ride's 'My Life is Average' Challenge. I am a proud member of HPFC, the forum for challenges, run by Megsy42.

My **THREE** prompts were:

"Today, a boy went up to the quiet girl in my english class and asked her why she was so quiet. Her response? "I'm not quiet, just plotting your imminent doom." She said it with a straight face. HerLIA."

"The other day my friend ran into a door. I laughed at her and turned around only to run into the wall. Oh, Karma, how I dislike you. MLIA"

"Today, or rather last week, I saw an old lady. She was smiling deliriously while holding a chainsaw. I. Kid. You. Not. MLIA."

Obviously seeing, some of those are hard to do word for word. Allya Ride allowed me to use the concept of these prompts, not the full thing. For my first prompt, she let me use the dialog only. For the second prompt, she allowed me to make it a bit bigger, like detentions. For the final prompt, she allowed me to re-word it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter related characters, plots, items, places. I do not own the quotes used. I am not making any money from this production.

**SUMMARY: **Karma. It makes for everything in life. James finds this out the hard way.

* * *

Something shocking just happened: Lily Evans had gotten a detention. Most of the classmates stared in shock. Then, James started laughing.

"Hahahaha! And you said that you'd never get a detention in your life!" James said rather loudly.

As soon as Professor McGonagall had heard this, she said, "Mr. Potter, detention. Tonight, 8:30." This was, ultimately the same time slot as Lily's detention.

Everyone started chuckling quietly. Oh, how they thought that Karma had blown up on him. Of course, this was entirely different. As other people thought that this was Karma, the Marauders' knew that this was his planning, his time to shine.

It was his obvious goal, and, being the Potter that he is, he would do anything to reach his goal. He would do anything to get a date with Lily Evans, his crush, and, apparently, love of his life.

Obviously, Lily Evans was the only person at Hogwarts with a brain, seeing as all the girls rushed after him, even though he was _not_ interested, though this made Lily Evans hate him more. I don't get that- the more fan girls that James gets, the more Lily hates him. That doesn't make sense, unless Lily was jealous.

_**OoOoOoOoO Later, 9:00**_

"So, James, how did it go?" I ask, even though he doesn't seem too happy.

"Not good. When I asked her why she was so quiet, she says 'I'm not quiet, just plotting your imminent doom.' I mean, she doesn't even joke about it, or so I thought. Then she goes 'Just kidding, so, Hogsmeade weekend is coming up. Want to go together?'" He says. I don't get why James is so upset. "And then, she says that she's going out with me because Severus called her…-" He didn't saying anything else.

"He didn't!" I say, catching on.

"He did!" James answers.

"So… How are we going to get him back?"

"Maybe, we could slip some potion into his drink." James says. I don't get the logic in that, after all, Severus is the potions genius, though I'm not going to admit that.

"What about a spell? To make him see… Something."

"Good idea, Remus." He says.

_**OoOoOoOoO The Next Day**_

"But I swear, Lily, I swear that I saw an old lady, smiling deliriously, while holding a chainsaw." Severus said.

"Is this just some plot to get me back? Because I don't know where you would see that bull crap." Lily said.

"It's true!" Severus cried, "I saw it! I swear!"

James laughed loudly, though didn't intend on Lily hearing it.

"What are _you_ laughing about? It's not like I like you, either!" Lily spat at James.

This time, it wasn't intentional. It really was like one of those situations where one person walks into a door or wall, someone laughs and then the same thing happens again.

This is a story about Karma, and how true it really is.

* * *

There you go, my attempt at a good story. I hope that you find this at least a tiny bit funny... or at least good.


End file.
